The present invention relates to devices for the delivery, administration and passage of medicament and other fluids and methods and uses thereof. The invention relates to an insertion head for medical or pharmaceutical applications, which can be positioned on an organic tissue, such as human skin, and which comprises an insertion means which penetrates into the tissue when the insertion head is positioned on the tissue or after the insertion head has been positioned on the tissue. The insertion head may be part of an infusion set for administering a medicine.
An insertion head is known from DE 198 21 723, comprising a base which comprises a lower side which can be positioned on organic tissue and via which a flexible cannula protrudes which may be immovably coupled to the base and penetrates into the tissue when the base is positioned on the surface of the tissue. For injecting into the tissue, the cannula is stabilized by an injection needle which protrudes through the cannula. In order to protect a user against injuries from the protruding injection needle and to protect the injection needle comprising the insertion means against damage, a cylindrical needle protection is detachably fastened to the lower side of the insertion head. The needle protection requires space, and if carelessly handled, there is a danger of it detaching from the insertion head. The user also requires both hands in order to remove the needle protection, wherein after the needle protection has been removed, one hand is still situated in the immediate vicinity of the then freely protruding injection needle.
German patent application No. 10 2004 039 408.3 discloses an insertion head comprising an insertion means which can be moved from a protective position in which it is accommodated in a receptacle, into an insertion position in which it protrudes beyond the lower side of the insertion head and, when the insertion head is placed on the surface of a tissue, penetrates into the tissue. The receptacle is an integral part of the insertion head which comprises a hollow space which is open towards the lower side. In the protective position, the insertion means may be accommodated in the hollow space such that its free end does not protrude beyond the lower side or laterally. The insertion head does not require a separate protection for the insertion means and is therefore as flat when delivered as it is when being used, i.e. when positioned on the tissue, but is lengthened due to the integrally formed receptacle.